restarting
by unknownlife
Summary: Rachel decided to come back to Lima Ohio where it all began, you see Rachel was treated like shit as a freshman in high school but she's coming back with a whole new personally to start off her senior year in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's pov -

God it feels so weird to be back, I've already been here for a day and I still feel weird being here. So let me tell you the reason why I moved in the first place, coming in as a freshman in school I was deemed a loser from the start from the way I dressed and how I talked to much, it also didn't help that I later on joined glee club. My best friend and also cousin goes to this school also but he's a jock, so I told him to protect his image we shouldn't talk at school. His name is Noah everyone calls him Puck except me, even though he didn't like the fact that we cant talk in pubic he still joined glee club with me saying that we can at least be in the same club.

So anyway when freshman year was ending Mr shue was saying how the glee club needs to get closer but really he was silently refereeing to the fact that I don't talk to anyone cause they don't like me. I had suggested that my house is empty and we can have a glee club only party and everyone agreed as long as there was alcohol which is not a problem since Noah could get it.

*flash back*

" so I would appreciate it if everyone showed up on time which should be 6:00pm and I have a few rules I wanna go throu-" I was saying but Santana cut me off

" Berry shut up we get it 6 pm"

" Santana I was just trying to say that-

" Sure manhands we got it- Quinn also cut me off

I just walked away after that and went straight home to hide all my personal stuff since I don't exactly trust Santana and Quinn. I would hate for them to find out that I'm gay, to be honest I had the biggest crush on Quinn even through all the stuff she put me through. I was hiding my journal and pictures.

6:33pm-

" of course no one shows up on time except for you " I said to Puck

" don't worry about it that just means we get to start this party earlier for us"he said

" we've been started" I said laughing

Noah and I got bored to at around 5:45 we decided to start early and drink, from that time till now I would say we had about 5 shots each.

" ooh yeah I guess the alcohol is hitting me" he said also laughing

The door bell rings now as we were talking. I open it seeing the whole glee club together.

"Berry" Santana said

" what do you want now" I said not really feeling like arguing with her

" um I want you to let us in" she said

" so yeah sorry" I said feeling stupid and giggling a little, I guess I drank a little to much before they came.

" you drunk already berry" she says as she walks pass me and everyone else does also.

3 hours later

So everyone is pretty much drunk right now so I told them they could sleep over if they want. I go up to my room to get something and I see Quinn just sitting on my bed staring into space.

"Quinn what are you doing in my room ?" I questioned

" Um I don't know sorry Rachel" she said which shocked me

"You called me Rachel and you apologized to me wow" I said out loud

"Whatever" she said getting defensive

I moved and sat right next to Quinn so close that our legs are touching each other, the alcohol was really giving me sudden braveness because I would have never done this sober.

"tell me what's wrong" I said whispering to her

" I don't know I'm jut really confused at the moment" she explained

"About what?" I asked

She then grabbed my face slowly and put her forehead on mine looking into my eyes.

"This" she said as she kissed me

I was really shocked but it's not like I wasn't going to kiss back. next thing I know Santana is coming through the door catching me and Quinn kiss.

" Ew manhands what the hell!" Quinn said as she pushed me off of her.

" Berry why are you getting all gay on Quinn, are you gay for fabray?" Santana said with a smirk

" I'm going to make your life a living hell for the little stunt you just pulled" Quinn said

" Come on Quinn lets go before she attacks you again" Santana said

Through out that whole thing I couldn't say a word because I was just so shocked at how mean Quinn was at that moment. The next day Quinn kept her promise she made my life a living hell by telling everyone I'm gay and that I "attacked" her and kissed her with Santana as her witness. I got slushed almost every 30 mins, people shoving me into lockers and pushing me around. That is the day I went to my dads and asked them if I could live with my aunt in Florida, of course they agreed with what I told them but they made me promise to come back for senior year

* end of flashback*

This is where I am today senior year, 7:30 am getting ready for school and meeting Noah at the parking lot.

"Dad I'm gonna leave now" I yelled

" Alright honey be carful" he yelled back

" No problem" I yelled back

I get on my motorcycle and ride to school. Since freshman year I've changed a lot my hair looks way better my clothes got way better and I know how to fight so if anyone messes with me I will punch them. Also the way I think and talk did change, that happens when someone hurts you.

I get to the parking lot and see my cousin waiting for me. as soon as I get off I run to him excited to see him.

"Rach I missed you so much" he said hugging me

"I missed you to Noah"

" I'm telling you this for a fact this year I'm telling everyone your my cousin I don't care what they think" he explained being serious

" Okay I'm fine with that I'm not gonna let them bully me this year I will just beat the shit out of them" I said

"I'm glad you turned into a badass Rach" he said smirking at me

"The biggest badass" I said

" If I remember correctly you have English first and just a heads up Santana and Quinn are in that class" he told me

" Thanks for the heads up but there not gonna be a problem this year Noah"i said confident

Quinn's POV-

I'm sitting here in English class super bored right next to Santana and I can see she's super bored also.

" Quinn damn look at the new girl she's so sexy!" said excitedly whispered to me

" Huh"i said out loud and I look up to see is very hot brunette wearing a black tank top that stuck to her skin tightly and very short shorts that showed off her very long tan legs and a blue cardigan right over her tank top. I couldn't stop staring she was beautiful and yet familiar.

" Would you like to introduce your self" the teacher asked

"Sure, my name is Rachel Berry I'm 18 and I came from Florida" she explained

And then I noticed the Rachel Berry is back the one that I kissed freshman year and bullied very badly.

" Q that's Berry and she's looking fine" Santana said almost drooling

" You have a girlfriend" I said getting mad

" Britts and me are not dating" she said

"Whatever" I said

Rachel is back I can't stop thinking that


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV-

So I got through a few of my classes pretty well and I still for the most part remember where everything is. I could tell Santana and Quinn were staring at me a lot but it's whatever. So right now I'm supposed to meet Noah at the glee club room and he said no one was supposed to be here at this time so we could be alone but he's talking forever to show up. I should just call Kate. Kate is my ex and also my bestfriend in Florida, we had dated for 3 months but then realized we that we are better off as friends. Yeah im gonna call Kate..

"Hey beautiful" Kate says as she answers the phone

" Hi babe" I said laughing a little

"How's hell going for you" she says referring to my school and Lima

" It's whatever right now I'm happy I saw my cousin again, I want you to meet him when are you going to visit me" I asked

"Probably in two weeks" she responded

" Wait why so early?" I asked

" okay so this was supposed to be a surprise but you know how I took a year off from college" she said

Oh and before I forget to mention Kate is a year older then me she graduated high school last year.

"Yeah what about it" I said

" Well I spoke to your dads and they agreed to let me stay there for a year as long as I got a job" she said sounding excited

" Oh my god this is awesome" I said being really loud from all the excitement

" I know so I Will be there in two weeks"she said

" Awesome" I said and I looked up to see someone looking at me, I thought it was Noah but it was Quinn

" Yeah it is" Kate said

"Alright well I have to go my cousin is here" I lied

" Okay bye baby I love you" she said

"Bye babe love you to"i said back as I hung up the phone.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn said

"What's up" I said a little rude

"Was that your girlfriend you were speaking to" she asked

" look Quinn is there a reason your talking to me" I asked getting annoyed

"Just trying to make conversation" she said

"Well don't I have no interest in speaking to you what's so ever" I said

She looked shocked that I'm being this blunt and rude but hey she's done a lot worse to me.

"Rach" Puck yelled running in the room

" What's up" I said

" sorry I'm late.. Wait Quinn why are you here" he asked

" I didn't know anyone was gonna be in here and I ran into Rachel" Quinn explained

"Oh well can you go I have to speak to my cousin in private" Puck said

"Cousin?!" she said shocked

" Yup cousin so can you go" Puck said

Quinn just walked away without another word.

" Anyway you so have to come to glee today" he said

" Hm I don't know, I don't really feel like going" I said

"Please" he asked

"Fine" I said giving in

"Yesss and you have to throw a welcome back party" Puck said

" let's wait till Kate comes back" I said

"No problem" he agreed

*glee club after school*

so I'm late to glee club by 20 mins but Puck doesn't mind I had already texted him that I was gonna be late. I just walked in and everyone is just staring at me.

" Hey Mr shue" I said

"Rachel!?" he said in shock

"The one and only" I said

" I heard you were back but I barely recognized you" he said

"That's okay, do you mind if I join glee again"I asked

"Of course not at all" he said

"Okay" I said as I walked to sit next to Puck

"Okay so as I was saying this week we are gonna be working on duets" Mr shue said

"I Pick Rachel" Puck yelled making me laugh

" Sorry Puck it's actually gonna be random so can you come and pick a name out of this bag" Mr shue said

" Ugh fine" Puck said getting up

After everyone picked a name I ended up being partnered up with Santana of all people

" Alright well the duets are gonna be due by next week and glee club is now over for today" he said

Every one was getting up to leave but Santana had come up to me.

" Rachel" she said

" Um Santana" I said back

" Here's my number so we can meet up, text me i guess" she said as she gave me a paper with her number on it and then walked away.

"Well she seems like she changed" I said to Puck

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you she came out as lesbian the beginning of junior year" he told me

" Wow she's such a hypocrite" i said

"Yup well alright I will see you tomorrow" he said as he got in his car to go home and I got on my motorcycle to go home myself.

As I got home I was just laying in bed pretty bored thinking if I should text Santana or not. a few minutes later I decided to text her.

Hey this is Rachel - Rachel

okay I saved your number, when do you wanna work on the glee thing- Santana

Whenever your free doesn't matter- Rachel

What are you doing now?- Santana

Nothing - Rachel

Could I come over?-Santana

Sure I still live in the same house if you remember- Rachel

I do I'm gonna be on my way now- Santana

Okay- Rachel

Well that was better then excepted I go downstairs to tell my dad that Santana is coming over for a glee thing and he was just happy I joined glee again and just as I was about to go back to my room the door bell rang. I go to the door and open it to see Santana

" Hey" I said

" What's up Rachel" she said and I noticed her check me out real quick thinking I didn't notice.

" Let's go to my room" I said while walking to my room with her following me.

"So what song you wanna do?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"Actually I wanna talk to you first" she said while sitting down on the other side of my bed facing me

" Okayyyy ?" I said not knowing where this was going

" Okay so freshman year I'm sorry for making fun of you for being gay the only reason I was that hard on you was because i was scared and in denial about myself because I'm also gay and I've been feeling extremely guilty for a long time because no one deserves to get outed like you did and just so you know I'm out everyone knows and I'm not really good with feelings and don't like talking about them but you deserve an apology from me" she said

"Wow" I said actually very shocked

" Yeahhh" she said getting awkward

"alright well you have to understand that i don't trust easily now. ive changed if you haven't noticed and i can't just forgive you. You and Quinn hurt me and ruined me. I can see that you do mean what you said and it did shock me because this is not how i remember you being but i can also see that you changed" i said

"i did change thank you for seeing that, i understand why you wouldn't forgive me right away with everything i have done but hopefully i would like to be friends one day" Santana said

"maybe one day" Rachel said

"hopefully" Santana said

"so your gay to?" i asked

" yup completely i love boobs" Santana said

"Ha yeah so do i" i said laughing a little

"you changed a lot from freshman year, your sense of style changed, the way you talked changed, you don't talk as much as you used to, you got extremely sexy, your personality changed, and you don't let people push you around." Santana explained

"damn and you noticed all of that in one day, have you been watching me" i said winking at her

"well you intrest me and i've been thinking of a way to apologize to you all day" she said

"thank you" i said smiling at her

"you know Quinn wants to apologize to but shes a stubborn fuck" she said

"i'm actually more mad at Quinn then you" i said

"why is that" she asked

" let me ask you this, when you caught me kissing Quinn did she ever tell you what happened? " i said

" yeah she told me that you basically attacked her with a kiss and when i came in thats when she was able to push you off" she asked

" exactly, just know that was a lie and maybe ill tell you the true story another time" i said

"i will respect that" she said


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

It's been a week since I started school here at Lima Ohio and its alright, I mean nothing interesting has really happened. Well a few of the glee club members like Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes tried to question me about my life but I just told them to fuck off and walked away. they were pretty shocked but I didn't care. I've also been hanging out with Santana a lot latley and of course Noah also, its been us three. Right now its lunch time and i'm waiting for Santana and Noah to meet me in the glee club room but of course as always i'm the first to arrive.

"Hey Rach" Santana said walking into the room and taking a seat.

"what's up" i said to her

" sorry i'm late Quinn kept questioning me about you again" she said

"ugh she needs to back off" i said

"yeah i guess" she said

" so i've been meaning to ask you something" i said

" go ahead" she said

" whats up with you and Brittany" i asked

" well you know i really like her and everything and we were messing around with each other for a while now but she wanted me to come out when i wasn't ready and when i didn't she didn't like that and ended up going out with Artie, when i did come out which was only a week after she went out with him, i talked to her and confessed how sorry i was and that seeing her with Artie made me jealous and thats why i came out cause i don't wanna lose her, she basically picked Artie over me" Santana said trying to hold back tears, i could tell this was really hard for her to speak about and i felt kind of bad asking something so personal and not even telling her about Quinn when she asked.

"wow are you okay now" i asked

"i mean i'm not completely over her but i'm getting there" she said

"thats good, so i'm ready to tell you about Quinn" i said

" really!? are you sure" she asked

" yes" i said

" okay im here to listen" she said

" so freshman year when i threw that party i was extremely drunk and everything, so i went into my room to go lay down but when i went in i saw Quinn sitting on my bed looking sad, back then i had huge crush on Quinn even with everything she put me through so i wanted to make her feel better right away, with the alcohol in my system i felt bold so i sat down next to her and asked her whats wrong, she was telling me she was confused and when i asked about what all she said was this and kissed me, and of course me having a crush on her im going to kiss back and then thats when you came in and you know the rest." i explained

"wow that bitch, again im sorry rach" she said

" its fine really i forgive you" i said

" now i know why your more mad at her then me" she said

" yeah" i said laughing a little

" you know she thinks you have a girlfriend and she looks pretty jealous about it to me" she said

" thats probably because she heard me on the phone last week speaking to my bestfriend" i explained

" oh alright so that means i have a chance" she said winking at me

" baby you always have a chance" i said winking back, we both just started laughing

"That's good to know" Santana said

"Yeah ? And why is that" I asked

"Cause I was thinking and you don't have to say yes but why don't we be friends with benefits, i mean i'm single and hot and your single and hot?" she asked

The question kind of surprised me but its not like i haven't thought about kissing her, i mean she is sexy so why not.

" How about I answer you like this" I said as I just went up and kissed her

"wow what is this" Puck said walking in the room

"why do you always show up late" i said annoyed

"don't change the subject Ray" Puck said smirking

"ugh Rachel and I just agreed to be friends with benefits okay" she said

"hmm interesting" he said

"what does that mean" i asked

"oh nothing, nothing at all" Puck said with a smirk that meant he was up to something

"Noah i swear whatever your up to better not affect me" i said

"calm down Rach i'm not up to anything"Puck said

"yeah okay" i said not believing him

"well i'm gonna go now. i gotta meet Quinn at her locker so i'll see you guys later" Santana said

"okay bye babe" i said giving her a quick kiss before she left

"soooooo you and Santana huh" Puck said

"we are just messing around Noah, not together" i said

"but would you go for it" he asked

"oh shut up" i said not wanting to answer

* * *

Santana's POV-

i'm walking to my locker to meet up with Quinn, we would usually meet up with Brittany also but she probably with Artie.

"hey Q" i said walking up to her locker

"Damn what took you so long" she complained

"i was with Rachel and Puck " i said getting annoyed

"i still don't know how you got her to be friends with you and forgive you" she said rolling her eyes

"its called apologizing Q and actually meaning it, Rachel is a forgiving person you just have to actually say sorry maybe you should try it sometime. Also she hasen't really forgiven me yet but i'm trying" i said getting mad

"what's wrong with you, why are you getting mad at me" she said also getting mad

"you haven't even apologized once since she has came back and i did the first day i saw her" i said

"so i still don't see the problem" she said

"are you serious! your my friend and everything but i didn't know you were this much of a bitch, she told me the truth you know, like what actually happened that day where she supposedly kissed you" i said and i can see your eyes got wide in shock

"your lying" she said

"no i'm not and i'm so mad at you for not telling me the truth, i'm not saying what i did wasn't wrong either but you could have at least told me Q. I'm supposed to be your best friend and yet you never told me.

"Thats not fair you can't get mad at me for this Santana, i thought it wouldn't have mattered to tell you the truth i didn't think she was going to come back" Quinn said getting more upset

"so what you gave me a reason to bully her, you could have told me the truth the first day she came back. Its been a week" i said

" you don't think i regret treating her that way, you don't think i wanna apologize. Whatever Santana" she said walking away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachels pov

"damn your amazing at that" I said breathing heavily as I got up from the bed

"ha thanks" Santana said putting on her pants

So today is the day that my best friend Kate is coming to live with me, she's supposed to be coming from the airport now and I do feel bad cause I kind of slept in but my dad's went to go pick her up anyway. I had called Santana over to come meet Kate but things got a little carried away not that I'm complaining.

"Rach!" I hear Noah yell as he comes in my house.

"San I'm gonna go downstairs come down when ur ready" I said

"okay no problem" she said as she gave me one last kiss

I went downstairs to see Noah already got comfortable on the couch

"what's up" I said

" nothing just waiting for Kate I wanna meet this women" he said

"Hey Puck" Santana said as she came down " hey" he said

"let's all go to my room" I said as I started walking up and then followed behind me

"damn guys" Noah said

"what we do" Santana asked

"it smells like sex in here" he said

"good" I said as I winked at him

" okay thinking about Santana naked is hot but thinking about my cousin naked isn't" he said with a grossed out face.

"oh well then don't think about it" I said with a smirk

"and how is Quinn gonna feel about this " he said with with a smirk

"ugh your an ass, you know i don't care what she thinks about" i said flipping him my middle finger

"hey sexy" i heard a familiar voice say from my doorway, i looked up to see my bestfriend Kate standing at the door and i could't help but get up and run to her to give her a big hug.

" Kate !" i said while hugging her

"so you wanna introduce or no?"Puck said interrupting

"ha sorry Noah, this is Kate my bestfriend from Florida guys and Kate this is Noah my cousin and Santana my uh friend in progress i guess" i introduced

"hey" they both said

"hey whats up" she said examining both of them

"im so excited now" i said extremely happy that everyone i love is with me

"wait hold up Rach, you didn't tell me that you were fucking her" she said so bluntly, thats one thing about Kate she never is afraid to speak her mind exactly

" damn how did you know" i said blushing a little and i can see Santana is also blushing

"um well for one it smells like sex in here" Kate said

"told you Rach you gotta spray something in here" Puck said

"and also why would you fuck your cousin thats nasty and hes a male so its even worse now" Kate finished explaining

"hey" Puck said offended

" alright you got it" i said to her

"i like you" Santana said to Kate

"hmm i dont like you at least not yet but i wanted to beat the shit out of you since you used to bully Rachel here but then she explained to me how you apologized and you guys are okay now, by the way im watching you" Kate said to Santana serious

"yeah i still feel bad about it and i understand"Santana admitted

"don't worry about it" i said

"so we should go to the lima bean" Puck suggested

"alright yeah lets go" i said

"sure" Kate said

"okay" Santana agreed

* * *

so we are all at the lima bean sitting in our booth already with Santana and i sitting in one side and Kate and Puck in the other.

"this place is alright, i mean the whole town is kinda small."Kate said

"yup this is Lima for you" Puck said

i felt Santana go for my hand under the table so i grabbed hers and interlocked our fingers.

"so how long have you two been.. you know" Kate said

" well about a week now" Santana answered

"well you have been keeping track huh" i said with a teasing smirk to Santana

"hey its only a week so there it isn't that hard to know when we started having sex okay" she said blushing and defensively

"ha alright clam down i'm just messing with you" i said laughing

"you guys are funny together, still watching you" Kate said

then all of a sudden we see two people standing in front of our table and as we look up we see that it is Quinn and Brittany.

"hey everyone" Brittany said happy and we all said hi back while Quinn just looked awkward standing there

"Brittany wanted to come over and say hi" Quinn explained to us

"oh okay thats nice" i said back

"well we are just gonna go now" Quinn said, i can see that Brittany got unusually silent and when i looked up at her i see her eyes on Santana and i holding hands, she probably still has feelings for Santana.

"alright bye Quinn and Brittany" Santana said without looking up at them, then they just walked away

"is that one of the bitches" Kate asked

"yeah its the shorter blonde" i said

"if she ever tries anything Rach let me know" Kate said getting defensive, that's another thing about Kate, you can never mess with the people she cares about most.

" i'm pretty sure she won't but yes i will let you know" i said smiling at her

"of course shes not gonna try anything not with the huge crush she has on you Ray" Puck said a little to loudly

"wait what she wants you? not that surprising if she does" Kate said

"okay one she doesn't have a crush on me and two why wouldn't that be surprising?" i asked

"well from the story you told me as to why you moved, shes the one who kissed you, that means she wanted you" Kate explained

"actually that does makes sense, i mean she did kiss me" i said thinking about it now

"told you" Santana said

"whatever" i said not liking that i'm wrong

"and she always questions me about you" Santana said giving another reason

"so you gonna hit that Rachel or can i" Puck said being well Puck as always

"um nope i don't wanna give her the satisfaction of getting with this, she don't deserve it" i said cocky

"well aren't you the little cocky shit" Kate said smirking

"you were never complaining when we went out" i said

"that true" she said laughing

"wait you two dated" Puck said in shock

"yup" i said

"thats crazy, so why did you brake up" Santana asked

"well it was nothing bad, yeah we had fun but we both just realized we were a lot better off as bestfriends" Kate explained

"oh okay" Santana said

"so now the better question is why don't you two try and date" Puck said to Santana and I

"wait what" i said

" well i mean you both have been super happy since you started doing each other and you both act like a couple anyway so why not" Puck explained

"well i mean we hardly know each other" i said trying to come up with good reasons

"so get to know each other more and besides technically you guys knew each other since freshman year" he said

"whatever" i said

"can we talk about something else, cause its getting kind of awkward" Santana said

"i agree" i said

"ha seeing both of them nervous made my day" Kate said giving Puck a high five.

" glad to see you two are getting along so well" i said glaring at them

" right" Puck said with a huge grin.

"so where are you going to work at Kate" i asked her

" hm i have no idea yet. Maybe i should get an application here" she said as she got up to go get one.

"why doesn't she just work as mister Shues assistant?" Puck asked

"damn that one of the smartest things I've ever heard you say Puck" Santana said making me laugh

Kate comes back with a huge grin and sits back down.

"Kate we got a job for u wait why are you grinning " i said

"i got that hot girls number while i was asking for an application" she said

"im done with you" i said laughing

"so whats this about a job" she asked

"its not certain but we might be able to get you an assistant job at glee club" Santana said.

"oh well sure let me know if you get that for me: she said sounding unsure.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's Pov-

Another day of school has just ended for me and i don't know what to do. everyone is busy today. Kate is out job hunting, Puck has a date, and Santana is hanging out with Brittany. Today is probably gonna be a very boring day.

"Rachel!" i heard someone yelling

i turn around to see that its Quinn.

"what the hell is she doing" i whispered to myself as i see her running towards me.

"Rachel" she said again as she got close to me.

"how can i help you" i said sounding a bit sarcastic

"can we talk?" she asked a little out of breath from running

"Honestly Quinn i want nothing to do with you if you haven't noticed and i'm pretty sure Santana has told you this also" i said

"Please just for a little i have a few things to say" she said

"fine whatever do you have a ride home" i asked

"no why" she said

"then we can talk in my car and ill drive you home" i stated

"okay lets go" she said

We walked to my car in sort of an awkward silence, she looked like she was thinking hard about something. I guess this is serious. we made it to my car and go into it.

"so what did you want to talk about" i asked

"um well i've been a bitch" she said

"oh really" i said sarcastically and i can see that she rolled her eyes.

"yeah i have and i wanted to apologized for that" she said

"thats it?" i said

"um yeah" she said

"okay well apology not accepted you can go now" i said parking near her house

"seriously but i just apologized" she said

"that was an half assed apology Quinn so yeah thats it" i said

"fine whatever" she said exiting my car and slamming my car door.

"bye to you to" i said annoyed

* * *

ugh now i'm going to be bored all day.

Its crazy, its been like 5 hours of me just laying in my bed doing nothing with my life. I haven't been this bored in so long. oh wait my phones ringing i have hope !

"hello" i said picking up the unknown number

"R-Rachel" she said

"Quinn?" i asked

"y-yes please i-i want to speak to you" she said slurring her words

"Quinn are you drunk?" i asked

"just a little" she said laughing

"where are you i'm picking you up" i said.

ugh damn! Fuck me and my good heart.

"um i-im actually in f-front of your house" she said laughing more

"what the hell? okay dont move i'm coming downstairs now" i said hanging up the phone and running downstairs

i open my door to see Quinn sitting on my steps.

"come on get up we are going to my room" i said scaring her a little

she just smiled and followed me up quietly.

"wow" she said amazed

"what?" she said

"it looks different f-from the last t-time i was here" she said still slurring

"well that was freshman year" i said

"i want to a-apologize for being a b-bitch" she said

"yeah i know we went through this earlier" i said

"no l-let me finish. I want to apologize f-for being a bitch a-and kissing you freshman y-year and telling everyone a false s-story. I'm sorry that i-i bullied you for something i did a-and im sorry that im apologizing three weeks late w-when i wanted to do it from the first day i-i saw you." she said

what she said honestly shocked me. i didn't expect her to apologize for everything like ever.

"okay i still don't forgive you-

"why not!" she said cutting me off and yelling

"Calm down" i said

"n-no you forgave Santana a-and you can't forgive m-me" she said

"its not that simple Quinn" i said

"why not" she said getting more angry

"Your drunk just calm down" i said getting annoyed

"i wanna k-know why can't y-you forgive me" she said

"because you not only bullied me but you broke my heart, i had a crush on you and you gave me hope for two seconds when you kissed me that night and took it away right away as soon as Santana interrupted" i yelled annoyed

she looked shocked and was sorta of getting closer to me and then the next thing i know shes kissing me. Not thinking straight i kissed back after a moment of shock. I kissed back with the same intensity as she was kissing me. i felt her hands move under my shirt and reach for my bra. Thats when i came back to my senses and pushed her off of me lightly.

"Quinn what are you doing" i asked

"R-Rachel i want you" she said

" you can't say things like that when you don't even know if your gay or not and besides are you drunk" i said

"i-i know im gay, i k-knew since f-freshman year when i-i kissed you" she said

"maybe i should take you home" i said not really knowing what to do

"no please i can't go home, c-can't i just stay here?" she asked

" fine" i said but i can see she already fell asleep on my bed

i guess i can just sleep with her, i mean it is my bed.

* * *

morning-

i wake up quickly to my alarm ringing and remember that Quinn is in my bed and also somehow cuddled up next to me. I shake her till i can see shes waking up.

"oh im sorry" she said quickly sitting up with a slight blush.

"uh its whatever but look we have to go to school and Kate is in my house so you kind of need to sneak out my window" i explained to her

"seriously hell no" she said but quickly grabbed her head looking in pain

"Ha hangover? maybe you shouldn't have gotten shitfaced" i said laughing at her

"this isn't funny and who is Kate your girlfriend?" she asked

"does it matter to you" i said

"no what matters is because of your girlfriend i have to climb out the window" she said getting annoyed

"how did you get here last night" i asked

"i walked i think" she said

"are you crazy, you just wanna walk around at night while your drunk" i said

"hey i don't make the best choices when im drunk" she said

" yeah i can see that" i said

"whatever, so can i please not have to climb out the window" she asked practically begging

"fine, everyone is probably sleeping anyway" i said

"thank god" she said

so we quickly got ready and went to my car. the car ride to school was silent but a nice silence.

"hey i just wanted to say thank you for everything, you know letting me stay and giving me a ride and stuff" Quinn said to me.

"um yeah no problem. One question though, how did you get my number?" i asked

"I kind of stole it from Santana's phone when she wasn't paying attention" she admitted

"hmm why?" i asked

"because i wanted to apologized-

"which by the way you did at bad job at while you were sober but you did better the second time"i interrupted

"are we going to talk about what happened yesterday and do you forgive me?" she asked

"i did hear you but i don't forgive you just yet but yeah we will talk about it but not now cause i have to meet up with Puck" i said

"okay thank you, bye" she said exiting my car and going to class.

I guess my day yesterday wasn't that boring, at least no one caught Quinn in my house.

"hey" i hear as i see Puck knocking on my car window.

I exit the car to walk with Puck to my locker.

"whats up" i said to Puck

"Kate sent me something interesting" Puck said smirking at me

"what?" i said confused

thats when he showed me a Picture of Quinn and I cuddling.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's POV-

"I'm going to kill kate" i said very annoyed. Puck is just sitting down laughing at me the whole time.

"Oh come on it's cute" Puck said teasing me, Puck and I are sitting in an empty classroom for lunch time. He has been teasing me about this picture all day long whenever he gets a chance. I still haven't had the chance to call Kate and argue with her.

"I hate you" i said while glaring at him. I still haven't told him anything about what happened last night. I haven't had the chance.

"Come on, you can't be mad you know if this situation was flipped you would bother me about this to, now explain to me why you and Quinn were cuddling last night" he said smirking. I hate the fact that he's right, if it was him cuddling with a girl especially a girl i wouldn't expect i would non stop tease him about it.

"How about you explain to me when you and Kate started texting each other" i asked really wondering when did they get so close.

"She cool Rach, if she wasn't gay i would so hit that. We would have been one hell of a badass couple" He said. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Him and Kate as a couple, they would never work out they are way to alike. Now that i think about it that's kind of gross, i basically dated the girl version of my cousin.

"hi sluts" Santana says as she walks over to me and giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"The term is player not slut" i said winking at her and high fiving Puck. Santana then sits down next to me as she rolls her eyes.

"yeah okay sure" she said laughing a little.

"So what took you so long? Lunch is basically half way over" Puck asked confused

"Oh well Britts sorta wanted to meet up for a little" Santana explained looking a little sad.

"You okay?" I asked knowing Santana is still having feelings for Brittany.

"Yeah i'm good. She was just explaining to me about how she misses us hanging out and how we were and that shes kind of jealous of you Rachel" Santana explained. I couldn't help but feel joy over that. I know i have a cruel sense of humor. Brittany has never done anything wrong to me back then so i never had a reason to be mad at her but she also didn't stop it. I'm more mad at the fact that she picked Artie over Santana because i know Santana loves her with passion and shes amazing to be with.

"Jealous of me?" i questioned wanting to know why.

"Well she saw us holding hands at Lima bean that one day when Kate first came and then she said that she couldn't help but feel jealous" Santana explained.

"what did you say?" Puck asked

"I said if your jealous why are you with Artie still"She said

"damn" i said i could tell Santana is still hurt by this.

" Yeah and then she sorta just stayed quiet and i said i had to meet up with you guys so i left" She explained

" Damn i don't even know what to say, I'm sorry" Puck said feeling bad

"It's fine lets change the subject, what were you guys talking about?" Santana asked

"This" Puck said with a huge grin and showed Santana the picture of me and Quinn before i was able to even try and stop him.

"Wanky" Santana said smirking at me and laughing. I can tell she's loving this.

"Ugh Puck i hate you so much" i said

"So how did that happen Rach explain" Puck said

"Yes explain i would like to know also, when did you start cheating on me with Q" Santana said winking at me

"Nothing happened she was drunk apologized to me about everything and then she knocked out on my bed and i was tired to i knocked out also and i would never cheat on you babe"I said playfully at the end. I don't think i should tell anyone about us kissing. I should probably talk to Quinn about it first before telling anyone.

"hmm interesting" Santana said laughing

"Whats so interesting and by the way no is else is seeing that picture" i said to Puck glaring at him again.

"Well when i saw Quinn this morning come into school she had the biggest grin on her face. Like i haven't seen her this happy since her mom left her dad" Santana explained. I couldn't help but smirk a little at this. I mean last night i couldn't help but think that drunk Quinn is cute and the fact that i made her happy kind of made me feel nice as much as i don't want to admit it to myself

"oh well what can i say i make the ladies smile" i said joking around

"Ha yeah sure you do, so did you forgive her" Puck ask

"well i told her i didn't forgive her but i feel bad because i forgave Santana but i don't know" i said confused. It has been only like a month and i forgave Santana pretty quickly and we even became some what close friends in this short amount of time. Maybe i should forgive Quinn because she didn't know i had a crush on her right? So breaking my heart is not really her fault in a sense. ughh i'm so confused.

Then the bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Well thats my cue to leave bye hoes" Santana said leaving me and Puck

"hey we aren't hoes" i said offended

"well i'm not at least" Puck said laughing

"hey" i said punching him in the arm as he just laughed more.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm walking to my next class which i know Brittany is in. I can't help but keep thinking about that conversation. I see Brittany down the hall but of course shes walking with Artie.

"Hey" i feel someone tap my shoulder and i turn around to see its Quinn

"Oh hi Q" i said confused, she still looks pretty happy from this morning.

"Whats up" she asked

"Well i was just about to enter my class which i know your not in, is there a reason your here because i know right now your class is on the other side of the school" i asked confused

"Yeah wanna ditch? Class is lame and besides i wanna hang out with you, we haven't done that in a while" She asked

I couldn't stop staring at Brittany and Artie down the hall. The more i see them the more i wanna leave. Quinn's right we haven't hung out in a while and i sorta miss that.

"Yeah why not lets get out of here." I said

We both just walked to my car and drove to Quinn's house knowing her mom isn't home. The car ride went pretty quickly since she doesn't live that far. As soon as we got to her house we both just went straight to her room and i took a seat on her bed.

"So What you wanna do Watch a movie?" i asked

"Yeah why not lets watch a movie" She agreed.

"You pick i don't really care what movie you pick" i said

"Alright" she said putting in a movie and then we both got comfortable on her bed laying beside each other,

Half way through out the movie i can see that Quinn wasn't really paying attention and honestly i wasn't either. I kept on thinking about the conversation Brittany and i had. Maybe i should ask Quinn what's wrong since she obviously is thinking so hard.

"What's up Q" i said

"Huh?" she said

"I'm glad we are hanging out i feel like its been a while" i admitted

"Yeah me to. You have been hanging out with Rachel and them lately so yeah its been a while" She said sadly

"I'm sorry about that" i said actually feeling bad. Its been a long time since we have done this.

"its okay" she said

"You seemed like somethings bothering you, whats wrong" i asked, maybe she will tell me about Rachel. I don't really want to directly ask her about it.

" Yeah actually theres something i want to tell you" she said

"Go ahead" i said.

"I'm a lesbian" she said and started tearing a little. Wow i did not expect her to tell me that. I suspected for a while now. I mean Quinn has always been the popular one like even more then me not that i will tell her that and she never dated. Well she did but i can tell she was never into it. It was more for status.

"hey its okay, you know i don't care if you are or not and besides i kind of suspected."i admitted

"what do you mean you suspected" she said looking worried.

"there was just little signs, can i ask you a question?" i asked

"sure" she said

"do you like Rachel as in you have a crush on her" i asked. As soon as i asked i can see that she blushed

"um yeah i do, can you please not tell her" she asked nervous

"Don't worry i won't" i said. Quinn is my friend so i should probably end Rachel and i friend with benefits deal.

"Are you still in love with Brittany" she asked very bluntly

"sadly" i said annoyed.

"You know just because she's with Artie doesn't mean she doesn't love you" Quinn said

"Yeah but i tried Quinn. I told her i love her and then i came out but in the end she still choose Artie" i said close to tears. That will always bother me.

"Trust me Santana, Brittany still loves you, she wouldn't stop complaining about you and Rachel holding hands that day and to be honest i was kind of jealous to." Quinn admitted.

"Quinn i'm sorry and i know Brittany told me she was jealous" i said

"it's okay" she said

"so what are you going to do about Rachel" i asked. I honestly hope that her and Rachel end up together because Quinn deserves this. She deserves to be happy for once.

"well i was hoping i can just start hanging out with you guys more, like i don't know maybe you can ask to bring me along" she asked

"yeah i would like you there, Rachel is actually really cool to hang out with. I feel so bad for bulling her for a while." i said. If i could go back i would change the fact that Q and i bullied her

"Me to. I want to tell you something else but i don't want you to tell anyone" She said skeptical

"Alright i won't" i said

"Last night i was really drunk and i went to Rachel's house to apologize for everything i had done. Remember i left early?" she said

"Yeah i remember and I know Q" I said. Might as well be honest with her.

"Oh she told you?" She asked surprised

"Yeah she did, Puck and i only" i said

"Oh god if she told you she probably told her girlfriend" she said worried

"girlfriend? You mean Kate? Thats her bestfriend, Rachel is single" i said feeling bad that i never correct her before about thinking Rachel has a girlfriend.

"Really" she said sounding really happy

"yeah and why would Rachel girlfriend's get mad if she had one i mean" i asked confused

"what's wrong with you. your telling me you wouldn't get mad if your girlfriend kissed another girl" she said confused

"YOU KISSED!" i yelled in shock. wow i did not expect that. I mean damn i wonder why Rachel left that part out.

"I thought she told you" she said confused

"she said you apologized then you fell asleep and you ended up cuddling" i said

"oh well before i fell asleep i kissed her and we ended up making out" she mentioned

"wow" i said still in shock

"please don't tell anyone" she said worried.

"don't worry i won't" i said

"thank you for listening to me. i know i've been a bitch lately" she said

"that's for sure" i said laughing

"Hoe" she said slapping my arm lightly

"look you made us miss the whole movie" i complained looking at the credits

"Don't act like you were watching it anyway" she said

"Bitch" i said

We ended up just pooping in another movie and actually watching it this time. I was still processing the talk me and Quinn had.I truly did miss hanging out with her like this, i mean she is still one of my bestfriends.

"Santana i think thats your phone ringing" Quinn said bringing me out of my thoughts. I get up to take a look at my phone only to see that Rachel was calling me.

"Hello?" i said through the phone

"where have you been all day" she questioned

"I skipped after lunch with Quinn and we were just hanging out. Why?" i said

"because Puck and I are throwing a party. We mentioned this in glee today which you would have known about if you read your text or didn't skip" She said

"what time i'm definitely going" i said excited

"today at 7 which is in like an hour so you better rush your ass over here, oh and bring Quinn" she said as she hung up on me. Maybe Rachel likes Quinn back since she invited her without me asking.

"what was that about" Quinn asked

"Rachel is throwing a party at her house and invited us" i said

"really?!" she said excited

"yup so lets get going because its in an hour and if we get there first we can drink first" i said smiling. Quinn silently agreed and we both left to go to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel's POV-

"That's all of it" Puck said as he put the last bottle of liquor on my kitchen counter. Puck and I were setting up for the party. People should be coming soon.

"Awesome" I said opening a beer for myself.

"I'm home!" I heard Kate yell as she entered my house. She came into my Kitchen gave Puck a hug and she was going to give me one till she saw me glaring at her.

"What with the face babe?" She said to me as she gave me a strange look.

"You took a picture of me and Quinn and then sent it to Puck"I said still glaring at her. As she heard that she ran into the living room. I chased her into the room and saw she was hiding behind the couch.

"Listen Rachel i couldn't help myself and you know you love me" She said laughing and still hiding. I ran and went to jump over the couch but as i was in mid air Santana and Quinn opened my door which distracted me. This gave Kate the opportunity to tackle me into the ground.

"ugh" i hit the floor pretty hard while Kate landed on me comfortably.

"Rachel i apologize but lets not do this we know i always win." She said smirking. To be honest whenever Kate and I play fight she does always win. I win every 10 times she wins but its not like i'll ever admit that out loud.

"Whatever Bitch. Your lucky I can't stay mad at you" I said trying to keep my pride.

"You both at it again? I don't know why you try Rach Kate always wins anyway" Santana said shaking her head and laughing. Kate just laughed along with her and got off of me.

"I'm gonna go get a beer" Kate said walking away and still laughing.

"Hi Santana, hi Quinn" I said

"Hey Rachel"Quinn said to me.

"I'm gonna go with Kate"Santana said smirking at me. I can see Quinn awkwardly standing there

"So Quinn would you like something to drink?" I asked

"Yeah of course like what?" She asked

"Hmm how about we take some shots together?" i offered. To be honest i was nervous to talk to Quinn about what happened so i was hoping the alcohol would relax me. Of course i'm not going to show that i'm nervous.

"Yeah that sounds great. Can we have that talk?" She asked. I can tell she was nervous also but trying not to show it. It was actually kind of cute. Oh shit this is bad I can't be thinking like this again, it didn't end well freshman year and it wouldn't end well now, I can't allow myself to have a crush on this girl again.

"Yeah lets talk in my room, just head up there and i'll grab one of the bottles and shot glasses." I said as she walked into my room and i went into the kitchen. As i walked into the Kitchen I saw Puck, Kate, and Santana talking away and drinking.

"Hey guys save some for the guest and by the way i think i heard the door bell ring can one of you get that." I said grabbing a bottle and and two shot glasses.

"Yeah i'll get it" Kate said walking away

"Rach where you going?" Puck asked

"My room leave me along for a little"I said as i walked away but before i walked away i saw Puck wink at me and i couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I got up to my room to see Quinn waiting patiently on my bed. I walked in making sure to lock my door and poured a shot glass for both of us.

"Here you go, one for you and one for me" I said passing her one. We both drank it at the same time. I'm used to drinking since i party a lot but i can see that Quinn isn't as she made a face as soon as the liquor hit her.

"Thanks can you actually pour another one?" She asked.

"Yeah of course" I said. We ended up taking 5 shots each and having random conversation in between. Quinn's face was turning pink and she started slurring her words.

"Hey c-can i ask you something n-now"I asked. To be honest i was feeling pretty damn tipsy.

"Yes a-anything" She said

"W-why did you kiss me that night" I asked

"I just really wanted to" She said blushing

"Yeah? T-Thats all. What d-does that mean" I asked not fully understanding.

"I just like you a-as in more then a f-friend" She said. wow i didn't not expect that coming. I think i need another shot. I drank very quickly two more shots in silence as she watched. I can see that the silence was killing her. She picked up the bottle and then poured herself two more and quickly drank it also. I think she drank so much that she didn't even mind the taste anymore. This silence was then turning awkward.

"Rachel c-can you please s-say something" She said

"I really honestly don't k-know what to say, Look I-I don't forgive you yet b-but how about we try becoming f-friends?" I said

"Yes i-i would like that" She said smiling at me.

"g-good" I said and this is the moment when the most sudden thing happened she kissed me! Again. But this time was different i was way to drunk this time. I kissed back immediately. This kiss was very rough and filled with need and want. I can feel that we both wanted this and i'm afraid this is going to fast. Her hands moved to remove my shirt as my removed her pants. We were left making out on my bed with no pants on or shirt.

* * *

Santana's POV-

Well Puck and Rachel sure know how to throw a party. Everyone from glee club was here and so where some of the jocks and cheerleaders. Since everyone was pretty much drunk they were getting along fine. It was a bit awkward at first but alcohol fixes everything i guess. I saw Brittany here earlier but she wasn't with Artie. I sorta been avoiding her.

"Yo Santana" Kate said walking to me

"god your so drunk" I said laughing.

"I know its great and so is everyone else" She said slurring her words and pointing to everyone else in the room that was drunk.

"Yeah listen have you seen Rachel i kind of have to talk to her" I asked. I wanted to talk to Rachel about ending our friends with benefits deal since i know Quinn likes Rachel and i should be a good friend. Since i know that i had to have this talk with Rachel i made sure to not drink that much but since this is a party i still had to drink of course so i am a little tipsy.

"I-I haven't seen her since she went up to her room" She said looking confused. Finn then came up to Kate and asked her to play beer pong with him.

I decided to just go upstairs and check her room but when i got in front of the door i heard the strangest things. Listening closely i think i could hear some moans.

"Oh god Rachel keep going!" i heard someone yell from the other side of the door. But then it really hit me, that voice sounded a lot like Quinn. Are they having sex! Quinn's a virgin. I'm in so much shock.

"Santana?" I heard someone say behind me. I turn around to see that it was Brittany. She was looking slightly red in the cheeks and slurring her words. See i can usually tell when my friends are drunk, everyone has a tell. Brittany gets red in the face and starts stripping, Rachel acts goofy and stutters a little, Quinn Stutters a little also and is more brave about the things she wants to do. As for Kate i don't know this is the first time i'm seeing her drunk and Puck just turns into a horn dog well more then he already is.

"Yes Brittany?"

"Can we talk?" She asked

"Yeah sure go ahead talk" I said looking at her.

"I miss us, i miss me and you being friends and talking everyday" She confessed

"Um Brittany i miss us to but you made your choice, you picked Artie over me" I said trying to hide the tears., I'm blaming the alcohol since it makes me more emotional.

"Sanny i told you i love you and i always will but i can't just break up with Artie" She said trying to reason with me

"If you really love me then you should be with me and not him" I said starting to yell.

"I can't" She said trying to come closer to me and give me a hug.

"Then no, I can't either" I said. I just turned around and started running. I ran down the stairs as fast as i can and try to get through all the drunken people so i can leave this house. I was running so quickly that i ended up running into someones chest.

"Hey girl where you going so quickly"Kate said smiling at me. Her smile quickly dropped when she saw my tear stained face. I never noticed how tall Kate was until now, She must be at least 5,8.

"Hey are you okay" She asked me. I didn't feel like speaking so i nodded my head no.

"Alright lets get you to my room" She then picked me up bridal style. As soon as we got to her room she put me down gently on her bed.

"Kate i really appreciate that your trying to help me and everything but your drunk so just enjoy yourself at the party" I said to her

"Okay look i know i said i didn't trust you because of what you did to Rachel but we hang out so much that i started to see you as a friend and as a friend i want to help you so tell me whats going on. Whats bothering you?" She said. That was really sweet of her to say. I know we haven't know each other long like actually known each other but i really enjoy hanging out with everyone. Rachel, Puck, and Kate.

"Thanks that means a lot. It's just me and Brittany had a talk and she told me she loves me but she still won't be with me, She won't break up with Artie" I said started to tear up again.

"Damn. Santana your beautiful and if Brittany wont be with you then you can't keep loving her, your going to have to move on because shes with Artie and i know this hurts to hear but you deserve better." Kate said. She moved closer to me so she can give me a hug which i just accepted.

* * *

Puck's POV-

Where the hell is everyone. Its been like 3 hours and I haven't seen Rachel since she went up to her room, I haven't seen Santana since she came running down and pushed me, and i haven't seen Kate since that moment also. What the fuck is going on! whatever i guess i should just continue enjoying myself right? I mean nothing to bad could be happening.

"Puck come on dude" Finn said so we can continue playing beer pong


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV-

Ugh shit my head is killing me. I slowly sit up on my bed only to notice that i'm naked. Great i don't even remember the party,Back in Florida, i used to party a lot and well i'm used to not remembering but that doesn't mean i like it. I prefer to to have my memory. Oh no wait the last thing i remember is talking to Quinn please don't tell me Quinn is next to me. I moved the sheet slowly off of the girls head for it to reveal that it was Quinn.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" I whispered to myself. I got up slowly trying to be careful not to wake Quinn. I put on my sports bra and a pair of shorts but then i heard her move and i freeze.

"Rachel?" She said in the cutest morning voice ever. Really not the time for me to be thinking shes cute, this has to be the most awkward moment ever.

"Um yes?" i said turning around so she can see my face.

"Ugh my head hurts so much.. Wait why am i naked?" She said sounding confused but then her face turned into utter shock. Alright this can't be to bad just gotta explain to her that we had sex.

"Quinn you okay? I'm just gonna get you some Advil for your headache." I said trying to leave my room.

"Wait don't leave. Tell me did we have sex?" She asked sounding scared. I don't know why she sounded like that i'm definitely good at sex since i've been told and besides its just sex right we will forget this happened and act normal, whatever normal is for me and Quinn.

"Uh yeah Quinn we did"I said but what surprised me is that she started tearing up. I didn't really know what to do so i just sorta went next to her and hugged her, a very awkward hug by the way.

"Hey why are you crying its just sex right?"I said confused and awkward but trying to comfort her. To make this more awkward her head is basically in my boobs since i only have a sports bra and shorts on.

"You don't get it you jerk it might have just been sex for you but it was my first time, i was a virgin and i don't even remember it" She yelled at me. I did not expect that. I thought she wasn't a virgin and now i feel like an asshole. I didn't mean for this to happen every girl deserves to have at least a decent first time and Quinn won't ever remember hers.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry Quinn i wouldn't have if i knew and if i wasn't that drunk. I know i'm an asshole but i still respect a girls first time." I apologized and explained.

"It's not completely your fault Rachel its both our faults i remember kissing you and i guess things just got heated from there." She said blushing a bit.

" Still i feel bad" I said truly feeling bad. I mean my first time Kate made sure it was special. She did all the corny stuff from rose petals to candles.

"At least it was with someone i like" She said blushing more.

"um Quinn your still naked, I'm gonna head down and get some Advil for the both of us while you get dressed" i said still feeling very awkward.

I went out of my room but before i go downstairs i have to speak to Kate about this, This is pretty much a shock to me still, I can't believe i slept with Quinn! I walked over to Kate's and just barged right in.

"Kate i have to speak to you" I said seriously but all my thoughts stopped when i saw Santana and Kate in bed together cuddling.

"Huh! Oh hey Rach" Kate said with a smirk and sitting up right away.

"Um i'll just speak to you later, Your obviously busy" I said walking away very quickly down stairs. What the hell happened last night. What's going on around here?

"hey Dork"Puck said as i walked into the kitchen.

"Hey bitch what's up" I said. Finally something normal around here and i never thought it would be Puck.

"The party last night was awesome i got two girls numbers and was a beast at beer pong but i couldn't seem to find you, Kate or Santana? Where were you guys?"He asked

"I knocked out in my room, I was way to tired"I said not really wanting to speak about Quinn and I.

"You should have seen everyone, I haven't seen people that drunk in forever. Everyone had fun." Puck said sounding excited.

"Yeah that's good because my party's are always the best"I said very proudly.

"hmm you looked like you got laid? Did you and Santana go at it again or was this a random from the party?"He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ha your funny. It was just some random girl i don't even remember her name"I said lying and faking a laugh.

"Nice"He said laughing with me and giving me a high five.

* * *

Kate's POV-

"Hey whats up Santana how you feeling?"I said sitting up on my bed while still having Santana in my arms. I know what your thinking, your thinking we had sex but no we did not it just looked that way when Rachel walked in because the blanket was covering our clothes. All we did was stay up talking till we fell asleep and cuddle i promise.

"Yeah i'm feeling better thank you for comforting me" She said sitting up with me.

"Yeah no problem that's what friends are for" I said.

"So now you consider me a friend?"She asked half joking and half serious.

"Yes i do. I wouldn't have left a party to help you if you weren't my friend" I said laughing.

"Ha don't lie, Rachel told me how secretly sweet you can be and how you can also be the biggest bitch on the planet" She said laughing at me.

"I'm going to kill her" I said rolling my eyes.

"You can't really kill her after you sent that picture of her and Quinn cuddling to Puck" She said

"Damn your right. Speaking of Quinn, is she messing with Rachel again because i will kill her" I said seriously. Santana not only told me about Brittany but about everything with Quinn and how Quinn admitted to liking Rachel, to be honest i don't think she would have told me that if she wasn't drunk but to late now.

"No i actually believe she truly has feelings for Rachel and that freshman year she was just scared" She said seriously.

"Yeah but what she did was still wrong" I said

"Yes and i agree with you and i told her this. She knows this herself believe me just give her a chance, you gave me one"She said

"Fineeee i will give her a chance but only one" I said not completely sure.

"Good. Believe me i know Q is a good person she just made a big mistake and now shes trying to own up to it" Santana said.

"Alright i believe you. Now lets get up and explain to Rachel that we didn't have sex because i bet shes freaking out in the inside" I said laughing.

"Or we can mess with her.." Santana suggested

"I like the way you think" I said with a smirk.

"Oh by the way lets not tell anyone about this i have a badass reputation to continue" Santana said seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at that

"Santana i promise you that i will never see you as a badass" I said laughing more. She just punched me in the arm playfully.

* * *

Rachel's Pov

Alright so i somehow have to get Quinn out of here without anyone noticing her. Now how is that going to work, well i should probably give her the Advil so she feels a little better first. I go upstairs and see Quinn still laying down on my bed except with clothes on.

"Hey so here is some water and some Advil for your hangover. Oh and i'm not really wanting to explain all this to anyone so how about you just wait up here till i get everyone out of the house?" I asked

"Um yeah sure alright. I'm still tired so i'm gonna just probably sleep some more" She said

"Alright"

I walked downstairs and went to grab a beer for myself as i sat in the living room right next to Puck. I see Kate walking down the stairs with Santana right behind her.

"What's up Puck, Rachel, Well i have plans so i'm going to be heading out" Kate said as she was about to exit the door.

"Thank you for last night baby" Santana said winking to Kate.

"Anytime beautiful" Kate said laughing and walking out the door. Now if you can see the shocked faces Puck and I have now. Both our mouths are straight open.

"You fucked Kate last night!" Puck basically yelled. Santana just busted out laughing. She was basically on the floor because she couldn't breath from laughing so hard.

"Hey this isn't funny" I said trying to get her serious.

"Hell yeah it is. We were just messing with you Rachel we didn't have sex when you walked in the blanket covered our clothes so you couldn't see it. All we did was stay up talking and fell asleep." She said with giggles in between her words.

"Thats not funny. I fucking hate you guys" I said rolling my eyes at her acting like a child and pouting.

"Nah its pretty funny" Puck said laughing.

"Whatever you both are assholes anyway" I said to them

"At least two out of the four got laid last night" Puck said giving me a high five me again. Santana got up off the floor and took a seat across from me and gave me a questioning look.

"Oh really? So who did you have sex with last night Rachel" Santana questioned.

"Oh no one important just a random girl" I said with an awkward chuckle. Santana kept on giving me a weird look. It was actually making me nervous, it was almost as if she knew but thats not possible right.

"Hmm okay nice. Well i'm gonna be heading out i have this thing i wanna do. See you guys later?" Santana questioned almost out the door.

"Yeah call me when you wanna meet up" I yelled as she was leaving.

"And now there were two" Puck said

"Hey Puck not to be rude or anything but i sorta wanna be alone"I said trying to get him to leave.

"Uh yeah sure but is everything okay?" He asked with concern

"Yeah everything is fine i just want alone time" I explained. I got up from my seat to slowly move towards my room.

"Alright no problem, see you later then Rach" Puck said. He quickly got up and walked out my front door. Now i can go see how Quinn is doing. I went up the stairs towards my room, as i enter i see that she is still asleep on my bed, i took a seat next to her sitting up on my bed. This is crazy, i come back to this place and in so little time all this has happened. I came back missing my Fathers, Puck, and to show everyone that i'm not the same Rachel that will just be pushed around. I didn't expect to befriend my ex bully and try to a new friendship my ex crush/bully who i end up taking her virginity and she tells me she likes me. This shit is all confusing ugh.

"Rachel.." Quinn said sitting up on my bed. I guess she couldn't find any of her clothes since shes wearing my shirt and my shorts.

"Oh hey your up. Just to let you know everyone left so its just me and you now"I said to her

"that's nice now no one has to know since your so ashamed" She said rolling her eyes at me. She got up off my bed and started looking for her own clothes to put on.

"Wait what the hell. What's your problem?" I said starting to get angry with her random change of attitude.

"Look this is the second time you tried to hide me. The first time i was here you tried to sneak me out of your window and today you made me hide away in your room till they all left."She said sounding pissed

"Hey I just don't want to explain to everyone that we had sex alright" I said sorta yelling. I got up off my bed to stand towards her.

"I guess i just don't want to feel like a dirty secret" She said. She was done getting dressed and started grabbing her stuff now.

"Look i don't even know what's happening anymore alright. One minute i'm trying my best to not associate myself with you and then the next i'm having thoughts like i did in my freshman year, then after that we have sex. How the hell you want me to explain this to everyone when i don't even know whats going on myself huh?" I yelled at her.

"Well when you figure it out call me." She said. She walked out my room leaving me alone with my thoughts. What is going on around here!

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Well i would just like to say thank you to all my supporters. I know there are mistakes and i apologize for any of them. This is my first story and i know i'm not exactly the best writer. Also if you don't like this story then don't read. I'm not forcing anyone to read this so there is no reason for you to complain about it. Any feedback is well appreciated. I also apologize for taking a long time to update I have been busy. Thank you again for reading. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Santana's POV-

Its been a week since Rachel's party and Quinn has been acting so weird since then. I haven't had the chance to tell her that i know her and Rachel had sex, i was sorta waiting for her to tell me but i have to talk to her about this. I had invited Quinn over my house but that was like 30 minutes ago so she should be here soon.

"Santana i'm here" I heard Quinn yell entering my house.

"I'm in my room" I yelled back. Quinn enters my room and takes a seat on my bed. She seemed bothered by something and she has looked like that all week, i'm pretty sure i can guess what that is.

"Hey so what happened you said you had to talk to me about something" Quinn asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah so I noticed you have been acting really weird lately and I might know the reason why" I explained. I was sorta wondering how i would bring this up and then i just figured i will blurt it out.

"Yeah and what is that"She said acting a little nervous.

"At the party i had to talk to Rachel about something but before i entered her room i heard things.. like sexual things. I know you and Rachel had sex" I admitted

"huh!?" She said in shock. She probably didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend and i just wanna help you. I mean i know i'm an asshole and will definitely tease you about this but i'm still your friend." I said feeling kind of sad.

" Look i just didn't want to talk about it. I haven't told anyone and besides it's not like you tell me about your problems with Brittany" She said. I mean she isn't wrong. I don't really talk about my problems with Brittany to Quinn and i sorta been avoiding Brittany since the party. I can tell she has been trying to contact me but i really haven't been in the mood to talk to her.

"Okay i understand. Just trying to help." I said

"I know thanks but i honestly don't even remember the sex. I wish i did because you know that was my first time but i really don't" She said sounding upset.

"Quinn i know that sucks but at least it was with someone you like." I said trying to make the situation better. She still looked upset.

"Santana you know that Brittany broke up with Artie right" She said suddenly.

"What ?!" What she said truly shocked me.

"Yeah. Artie had called her stupid and she tried looking for you. She needed you and you weren't there" Quinn said. This whole time i was avoiding her and she needed me and that bitch called her stupid i'm going to kill him. I got up and starting putting my shoes on and looking for my car keys.

"What are you doing" Quinn asked

"I'm going to go find Brittany and then i'm going to kill Artie" I said calmly.

"So your just gonna leave me in your house?" She questioned getting up from my bed.

"Yup bye hoe." I said. I ran out of my house to go to my car.

* * *

Rachel's POV-

I feel like since the party everyone has been acting weird. I tried to kiss Santana like i usually do and she just turned her face. Quinn hasn't spoke to me since the party and i honestly haven't made that much of and effort to speak to her. Puck and Kate are the only ones being normal. Kate is not even here to entertain me, she actually got a job at the Lima bean thanks to that girl she was flirting with that works there. This Quinn situation has me all messed up, like i don't know what to think or feel. Alright i'm just gonna call her.

I pick up my phone to dial Quinn's number but with my luck she didn't answer. I threw my self on my bed not knowing what to do but then i heard my phone ring. I looked at it to see Quinn was calling back and i picked up right away.

"Hey" I said answering my phone.

"You called?" She questioned

"Are you busy right now?" I asked hoping the answer was no

"Actually no i'm not Santana just left me. Why?" She said.

"Wanna come over?" I asked

"I don't know if that's a good idea" She said

"Come on. Please?" I kind of begged

"Do you have everything figured out yet?" Quinn said

"That's what i want to talk to you about" I said

"Yeah sure fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes." She said

"Awesome. Bye" I said hanging up on her.

Even though i asked her to come over i don't really know what i'm going to say or do. I just wanted everything figured out already and it seems i'm not going to do that by avoiding Quinn.

**30 minutes later**

I heard the door bell ring and i went downstairs to open the door. I honestly thought she wasn't gonna come, i know she is only 10 minutes late but i'm just overthinking.

"Hey Quinn, come in" I said moving out of the way so she can enter. I went straight to my couch to take a seat hoping she will follow and she did.

"So you want a drink or anything." I said trying to make everything less awkward.

"Rachel, seriously why am i here. I told you not to call me unless you have everything figured out" She said getting straight to the point.

"Okay well first i want to apologize for trying to hide you and also having sex with you. It's just i still don't have anything figured out but i really wanted to see you today." I said trying to explain myself

"Okay well i'm here" She said

"I know and i'm grateful. Okay look i'll admit i'm having some sort of feelings for you. Its just i was trying to fight that really hard because you hurt me before and i don't want to feel that way again." I admitted.

I didn't even notice that this is true until i saw her. I guess i really had to see her to know, to be certain. I have to admit that i'm scared, like really scared but i have been through tougher things then this so i have tio give it a chance.

"I'm really sorry about hurting you. It's one of the biggest things i regret, i was just scared back then but now i'm not. I really like you like i said before." She said.

"I think i want to try this" I said feeling uncertain but at the same time i think i'm doing the right thing.

"Try what" She asked. I got up from my seat and moved to sit next to her. I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers together. She was just starting at me to see what i was doing. I can tell she was confused.

"I want to try us. Lets do this. Be my girlfriend Quinn?" I asked her. She looked shocked for a second but then quickly smiled. I know this may seem fast but i have to see if this will work. I had wanted this freshman year and my feelings came back so i have to see if this will work.

"Are you serious?" She asked making sure i'm not messing with her. I nodded my head yes and then she just kissed me.

"Ha i'm assuming that's a yes then?" I asked laughing.

"Yes" She said laughing herself.

"Good i'm glad but i have a question for you" I said

"Ask away" She said

"I'm not gonna hide this. If your gonna be my girl i want people to know and if you can't handle that-

"I can handle it believe me. I don't care what anyone think anymore" She said interrupting me.

"Okay good." I said laughing again. I then heard my door open.

"Bitch ! Are you here?" I heard Kate yelling entering my house.

"Why do you always have to yell when you come home." I yelled back.

Kate walked into my living room to see me and Quinn sitting next to each other and holding hands. She raised an eyebrow at the what she saw. I'm not gonna lie I am a little scared to hear Kate's opinion because i know how she feels about Quinn.

"Well what do we have here. What going on" She questioned with a bit of attitude.

"Quinn is now my girlfriend" I said to her. I expected her to get mad at me because i know she still doesn't trust Quinn.

"Hm okay Rach if this is what u feel is right then i'll support you but I'm watching you. I don't like you still and i'm not gonna start till i see your an actual good person" She said pointing at Quinn. That was not the answer i was expecting but i'm glad she's trying.

"Okay i get it and i see that your important to Rachel so i'm going to show you that i'm actually a good person" Quinn said trying to act strong but i can see the fear. It was kind of cute honestly to see Quinn scared.

"Yup Kate is super important to me so it would be amazing if my girlfriend and best friend get along. Kate we are just gonna head up to my room okay?" I said wanting to get out of here before the situation got more awkward.

"Whatever just don't be to loud now" She said smirking at me. Well it didn't take her long to start teasing me. I'm used to the teasing but i can tell Quinn is gonna have to get used to it.

I just got up still holding Quinn's hand and dragging her to my room with me.

"Babe we still have to talk about something" I said. I saw her smile get big from the term of endearment.

"Speak" She said not worried at all.

"I still don't completely trust you and i'm sorry for that but i wanted you to know the truth" I said. Her mood shifted a little after i said that but i had to say it.

"It's okay i understand. Ill just have to completely gain that trust then." Quinn said looking determined.

"But first" I said with a smile on my face and then leaned into kiss Quinn...

* * *

Kate's POV-

ughh there's nothing to watch on this stupid ass tv! I'm just so bored.

"Open!" i hear someone scream and slam on the front door.

"What the hell?" I whispered under my breath. I walk towards the door to see that its Puck outside. I open the door and step to the side so he is able to walk inside.

"Why are you slamming on the door like that" I said glaring at him.

"I figured if i slam on it someone would come to the door faster" He said walking in and going straight for the fridge.

"Asshole" i whisper to myself

I'm assuming hes going to get a beer, Its surprising how Rachel's dads are so calm to letting them drink. I take a seat on the couch and see Puck come back with two beers in hand.

"Your not even old enough to drink" I said smirking at him as he takes a seat next to me.

"Your 19 and I'm 18. Your not even old enough either" He said laughing.

"yeah but that is one year older then you" i said sticking out my tongue.

He just stayed silent and continued drinking his beer.

"No but in all seriousness i'm happy you stopped by randomly because i was pretty bored" I said

"I called earlier and Rach was here why didn't you just do something with her" Puck said

"Ha she's a little busy right now" I said smirking. I'm not going to be one to say anything, I think Rachel should be the one to say something.

"Santana is over?" Puck said laughing. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"No she's not" I said once i stopped laughing.

"i'm so proud of Rachel. Shes a pimp just like me" Puck said seriously. I couldn't help but die of laughter.

"Who told you that lie" I said laughing more. He just glared at me.

* * *

Santana's POV-

So i decided once my head was clear that Artie can wait, that i have to go to Brittany first. Which is where i am now standing in front of her door. I already rang her door bell so now i'm just waiting for someone to open the door. The door opens to reveal Brittany's mom.

"Santana?! I haven't seen you here in a while. Brittany is in her room. Do me a favor and try to make her happy, She's been kind of down and i know your the only one who makes her happy." She said to me.

"I will try my best i promise. Thank you" I said to her. I walked passed her and went straight for Brittany's room. Walking in i saw Brittany just laying on her bed watching cartoons and she didn't notice that i had been standing in her doorway. I knocked on the door three times to get her attention and that seemed to do the trick.

"San!? what are you doing here?" She said lookinng shocked. I walked over to her bed and sat down right beside her.

"Britt, I'm so sorry. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I was just so hurt by everything that had happened at the party-

I didn't get to finished my sentence, Brittany had jumped on me hugging me tightly and i couldn't help but hug back.

"I have missed you so much" She said as she kissed me after. The kiss had shocked me a bit but it didn't take me long to start kissing back. I mean who wouldn't when the girl they love kisses them.


End file.
